The legend of Oliver
by TepigBlaze
Summary: Oliver just turned 14 and he goes to Inkopolis to make a living for himself but as luck would have it, he sucks at turf wars. he is then enlisted by the Squidbeak splatoon to help him get better. he learns practical skills. soon, he meets a octopus king who pleas for his help. the Octarians are dying off because the ecosystem can not support them anymore. can he save the Octarians?
1. Prologue

A girl inkling spawned into a UFO and ahead of her, she saw a big black eely-looking thing ahead of her. That was her target. She was here to get this then she would have saved inkopolis. As she started to step forward, she heard a gruff, rough voice come into her headphones. It was an old man's voice. "Stay back, agent 3! It's a trap!" the voice said. A female voice came on in her headphones. "Figures." Another female voice came on her headphones. "But we don't have a choice! We have to rescue the great Zapfish and gramps! Onwards, agent 3!" the voice said. The girl inkling smirked and gripped her hero-shot in her hands. She then stepped forwards towards the great zapfish. Suddenly as she got too close, the great zapfish got zapfish was sucked up into a floating DJ table. As the table floated down towards the inkling, she saw a dull red-violet octopus entered the room. He had darker areas around his eyes and tentacles, and appeared to be perpetually angry. One of his front tentacles had a green x-shaped scar. He had a gold crown shaped like an octopus on his head. He glowered down at the inkling. "GYAH HA HA! I am DJ Octavio and Imma remix your face! Take this!" the octopus said, putting two of his tentacles on the DJ disks.

He then started to play a catchy tune. He moved to the beat as he fought the inkling. Suddenly little missiles fired at the inkling as she started to shoot at them, destroying them with her ink. All of the sudden, DJ Octavio fired a metal fist at the inkling. She fired her ink at the fist and she sent it flying at DJ Octavio, hitting him and pushing him back. He then shot little missiles at her again as she shot at them. The inkling kept pushing DJ Octavio back until she reached a launch pad. There, DJ Octavio fired a huge missile shaped like an octopus at her. "Y'all ready for this?! Y'all gonna go down!" he shouted. She used her ink and she shot it back at DJ Octavio. It hit him and he groaned. "Grraaargh?! Slimy little hipster!" he said as he started to retreat. "After him!" agent 1 yelled loudly in the inkling's ears, as she super-jumped. When she landed, she heard agent 2's voice in her ear. "Watch out! He's packing a mean laser! Dodge it if you can! Keep on doing what you're doing!" she said.

DJ Octavio continued to fire little missiles at her and occasionally, both of his big fists. The inkling continued to push DJ Octavio back, collecting pieces of armor on her way. Soon they had reached another platform. "Peep THIS!" DJ Octavio yelled as he launched another huge missile at her. She hit it back and it hit him yet again. "BLGRRARGH! You can't handle my spicy wasabi beats!" Octavio yelled as he retreated again. "Oh! It's on!" agent 1 yelled in the inkling's ear as she super jumped. When she landed, agent 2 came on. "He's got something up his sleeve, agent 3! Be careful!" she said. The inkling fought bravely and fiercely as she destroyed little missiles, hit his hands back, and pushed him back repeatedly. However, this time, he launched a small bomb at her and it spawned other octarians to fight her. She fought them and finished them off quickly. Soon they reached another platform. "You 'bout to get MASHED UP!" DJ Octavio yelled, sending off another huge missile. The inkling hit it back and it hit. "GHRAAARGH! Do you even know who you're messin' with?!" DJ Octavio shouted at the inkling.

"Way to be, agent 3!" agent 1 yelled as the inkling super-jumped again. "Blast those octorpedoes!" agent 2 yelled. The inkling continued to push and attack DJ Octavio back until they reached another platform. "It's time to… D-D-D-DROP THE SEA BASS!" DJ Octavio screamed as he shot yet another huge missile at her. She hit it back and it hit him. "GHHROOOOGH! How dare you!" he shouted as he was hit. DJ Octavio lost control of his DJ table for just a second. During that second, the song changed to calamari inktankion. "What's this?! Where's mah beats?!" DJ Octavio yelled as he started to panic around his little ship. "ɐƃǝuʇ 3¡ ɔɐu ʎon ɥǝɐɹ onɹ souƃ¿" agent 1 asked. "Radio override activated!" agent 2 yelled. "Huh?!" the old inkling said as he broke free of his bindings. "That heavenly melody…. It's the one and only SQUID SISTERS!" He yelled as he started to dance to the song. "Don't you ever worry your granddaughters like that again!" agent 1 yelled at the old inkling. "Agent 3! Take care of gramps for us, 'kay?" agent 2 yelled. "Final push! CHAAAARRRGE!" Agent 1 yelled as the inkling went on forward. The inkling then super-jumped. when she landed, agent 2 went on again. "As they say-sometimes the best offense is…. running for your life!" she said as the inkling destroyed many more little missiles and deflected both of his hands.

DJ Octavio then threw the little bombs that spawned more octarians to defeat her. She quickly defeated them and pushed DJ Octavio backwards. Soon, she had pushed him backwards to the end of the path for him. He had nowhere to go. He decided to use his three last missiles and he shot them towards her. The inkling hit one…. Two…. Whoops! The last missile had gone by too fast and had hit her. Luckily, she was wearing armor so she wasn't splatted. She tried it again. She hit one…. Two…. Ah! Got'cha! Three! "Now! Finish him agent 3!" the old man yelled. "Go for it, agent 3!" agent 1 yelled excitedly. "You can do it, 3!" agent 2 yelled with her cousin. The inkling smiled and she aimed her heroshot at DJ Octavio. "End of the line for you! See you in your cage!" the inkling said, shooting him and splatting him. "Oh no…. so sad… cross-fade…. to black….." DJ Octavio said as his ship exploded into a whirlpool of orange ink. "Woo hoo! You did it! Now come back to inkopolis to celebrate!" agent 1 yelled. "I knew you could do it agent 3!" agent 2 cheered. "Way to go, squiddo! Now, let's get back to inkopolis together, shall we?" the old inkling said, as both he and the girl inkling walked out of the now crashed UFO.

However… What they didn't know was that a few octarians were hiding behind a wall. They sadly watched as their leader got defeated. They didn't know what to do now. They came out from where they were hiding and they gathered where DJ Octavio's ship had exploded. "They…. They actually did it… they took away our only power source…." A twintacle octotrooper murmured. "DJ Octavio's gone….. He thought that he could do it…. what hope do we have against the inklings?" an octocopter murmured. Suddenly an octoling stepped forward and she was sadly shedding tears for her fallen leader. "Poor Octavio… I can't believe that inkling! She did this to us! I'll take the role of leader now. Still…. What hope do we have against the inklings? I mean…. We have no resources….. No place to go…. No home…. Our ecosystem is collapsing…. If the inklings can't help us, this is the end for the octarians…" the octoling said sadly, tilting her head.


	2. INKOPOLIS AND SQUID SISTERS!

(Hello everyone! Tepigblaze here! Here is chapter 1 of the Legend Of Oliver! I would like to thank the reviewer who reviewed this! By the way, Reviewer Who Shall Not Be Named, the prologue was supposed to be unoriginal since this story takes place after the events of the game. thank you very much. I sure hoped that you read through the end... The end was original and you can be sure to see more of that Octoling! She's not finished with the inklings yet! She's one of my favorite characters! Well, without any further ado, let's jump into the first chapter!)

Chapter 1

A young boy inkling stood at the beginning of the path to inkopolis, he clutched his beginner's splattershot in his hands. He had blue tentacles, which bobbed up and down as he walked. On top of his head, he had pilot goggles that he slid onto his eyes whenever he played in turf wars. He had warm brown orbs for eyes that twinkled as he was faced with this challenge. He loved challenges and this was up his alley. He also had a blue sweatshirt on that he loved to wear as he got cold easily. On his legs, he had on his usual black shorts with a blue line going down them. On his feet, he wore black and orange shoes that he could do up easily. He was very excited to be going to inkopolis for his 14th birthday. He had been begging his parents if he could go since forever and now he was allowed to go. As he turfed the ground with ink, he laughed as he popped balloons.

However, something wasn't quite right with this weapon…. he couldn't quite put his finger on it…. as he ran around shooting ink everywhere, he suddenly skidded into the ground. He had slipped on his own ink! He chuckled and picked himself up. He then kept on going towards inkopolis, shooting the ground as he went. Soon, he had reached the launch pad that would lead him to inkopolis. He transformed into a squid, which he had done several times over the last year to prove to his parents that he was ready to ink turf. He then super-jumped into the air towards inkopolis.

* * *

When he reached inkopolis, he saw many inklings who waved at him warmly and welcomed him to inkopolis. As he looked around, he noticed that all of the inklings were looking up at a huge screen above a studio. Why….. It was the squid sisters doing their inkopolis news time! Oliver sat down on a bench and watched. "We've been doing this for how long, Marie?!" Callie was yelling at Marie, surprised. "Quite a while! Like over 10 years now! I remember when we first started being the squid sisters!" Marie said. Callie smiled at this statement. "Yeah! I remember it like it was yesterday! Do you remember the Splatfests that we used to do, Marie?" Callie asked. "Yeah! Team Marie definitely beat team Callie!" Marie snickered.

"Well, at least I won more Splatfests!" Callie countered, still trying to give her cousin a horrible burn. "yeah…. You know what we should do for our tenth anniversary?" Marie asked, ignoring Callie's remark. "what should we do?" Callie asked. "we should bring Splatfests back." Marie said, smiling as if she knew something. "well, what if I told you that we are! That's right, inklings of inkopolis! Splatfests are back and the next one is in one week! Marie, would you please do the honors and announce the theme?" Callie asked, smiling as she heard the cheers of all of the inklings around inkopolis. "of course, Callie!" Marie said. "…. And the theme is…" Callie said, gesturing for Marie to go on. "hold on! Hold on! I'm getting the theme right now!" Marie said, to the inklings' dismay.

The squid sisters were known to take their sweet time when it came to announcing stuff like this. "c'mon! c'mon! what is it?!" Callie asked again in a few seconds, voicing every inklings' excitement. "….. and the Splatfest theme is here! I'll announce it in a sec!" Marie yelled. "c'mon Marie…. we wanna know!" Callie complained, why was Marie taking so long to announce the theme?! "and the theme is…. FOX VS. HOUND!" Marie yelled. "Yay! So…. I'm guessing that you're team hound, right?" Callie asked. "yep! There's nothing better than being a hound! I mean, you get to have a free massage and you can rest whenever you want!" Marie smiled. "well, being a fox means that you can trick inklings easily! And you're quick and agile!" Callie yelled, smiling at Marie. Marie chuckled at Callie. "man, this feels so good to get back and announce Splatfests!" Marie said. "I know! I've missed it! so, inklings, let's all do our best in this first Splatfest!" Callie announced, as cheers went up around inkopolis. "definitely!" Marie cheered.

"now, let's get back to announcing the stages. The stages for today are… Bluefin Depot and Mahi Mahi Resort. The ranked battle stages are moray towers and urchin underpass. And they're playing tower control!" Callie announced. "good luck inklings!" Marie smiled. As the squid sisters finished their news show, Oliver smiled. He had heard about this thing called Splatfest but he had never participated in one. It felt so good to know that he was gonna be part of one! He thought this as he ran towards inkopolis tower, ready to ink some turf.


	3. TURF WARS!

All of his turf war matches did not go as well as planned. He lost about all of his matches and other inklings started to tease him about it. At first when he spawned into the map, everything seemed to be going all right until he hit his team's own ink. He kept on crashing into his own teammates and slipping everywhere. He drowned like, nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine times that day on mahi mahi resort. At the end of the day, another boy inkling that had pink tentacles and dark skin glared at him and started to jeer at him, bullying him. "Loser! Whoever taught you to swim in ink?! Go buy a better weapon from Booyah Base!" the inkling yelled at him. Therefore, that was what our inkling did. When he came into the shop, he saw a horseshoe crab come up to him.

"Hello, hello there! My name is Sheldon. What can I do for you?" Sheldon asked. "I'm oliver and I think that i'm no good at the splattershot... What else do you have?" Oliver asked. "I have a lot of weapons! Let's see which one fits you the best!" Sheldon said as he grinned at Oliver. He then led the young inkling to the testing area. "Hmmm…. Let's see….. Oh! I know! Oliver! Try this one!" Sheldon said, handing Oliver a bucket. "A….. Bucket? Are you serious? This isn't a real weapon, is it?" Oliver asked in shock. "Indeed, it is. So…. Let's see you use it!" Sheldon nodded. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Fine. Let's see what I can do!" Oliver said as he grabbed the bucket from Sheldon. He then tried it. He was an immediate complete failure at it as the bucket shot him forward every time he tried to spread ink on the ground. Moreover, to add to that, he kept on sliding on his own ink and crashing into walls.

Sheldon sighed; they were going to be here a long long long time. Soon that night, Oliver lay down in bed completely exhausted. It was midnight when he got home. Oliver and Sheldon had tried a couple more weapons to see which was good for him but he ended up failing epically on each one. He was supposed to come in tomorrow to the shop and continue trying out weapons. Oliver wondered what was going to happen tomorrow for a while then went to sleep. However, he did not know was that the next few months would change his life and the lives around him, forever.

* * *

An Octoling walked in front of dozens of octarians, growling under her breath. How dare the inklings take away their life support?! Not only did they take away their king but they also took away their only source of power! Those little zapfishes were going to save their kind! However, the Octoling knew what she had to do. She had to find the completely pathetic agent 3 and make her pay! Her, and her little friends- or better yet, all of inkling kind! She then smirked an evil smirk and raised her octoshot. "Alright octarians! Let's take it from the top! And you hotshots over there had better quit laughing over Octavio knows what and focus! Try shooting straighter! Shoot the targets or I will throw you into the water! Octavio needs to be rescued!" the Octoling shouted loudly, scowling at a couple of young octarians that she had recruited after DJ Octavio had been captured.

She had to raise an army of octarians to get revenge on what the inklings did. She looked for any signs of weakness and had stopped to help an octotrooper shoot better, teaching him how to hold his gun properly. She then carried on watching the other octarians. As the Octoling stalked through the crowd of octarians, she growled under her breath, remembering the lack of mercy the inklings showed DJ Octavio. Her nostrils flared as she remembered agent 3 stole the zapfishes back one by one and how many octarians paid with their lives just to save their kind. Those dumb, ignorant, clumsy, lazy, idiots of the inklings they must PAY!


	4. the squidbeak splatoon!

Oliver woke up the next day feeling refreshed and pumped for the day ahead of him. He got dressed and he went to Sheldon's store to continue testing out weapons. "good morning Sheldon…." Oliver yelled excitedly. "well well! Good morning there Oliver! Ready to test out some more weapons?" Sheldon asked him. Oliver nodded excitedly and they went to the testing area. "Alright. Let's try this one! It's called an n-zap '89!" Sheldon said, handing Oliver a white and orange weapon. Oliver looked at the weapon closely then started to pose with it. "This feels like a super fresh weapon! Alright. let's try it out!" Oliver said excitedly while he hooked the weapon to his tank. He then started to spread his ink around the place. Something about this weapon just clicked with him and he played with it for a long time, occasionally slipping on his own ink and making mistakes with it.

"Very good Oliver! Now I see that your special is ready. Take the tablet out and I will show you how to use it! It's called an inkstrike." Sheldon told him. Oliver nodded and took the pad out and Sheldon showed him how to use an inkstrike but Oliver had sent it to be right on top of them. Sheldon gasped and he ran a little ways off. "HEY! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Sheldon yelled at Oliver while walking over to him. "That was good though. But I think you need to do something about your…. Ummm… play style…. It is a bit out of wack. But I think I know somewhere you can go to help with that." Sheldon said. "Oh? Where can I go?" Oliver asked. "You know that sewer near Judd? Drop down that. You'll meet a nice old squid called cuttlefish. Ask him to take you into his squidbeak splatoon to be trained as a secret agent." Sheldon told Oliver.

When Oliver looked confused, he explained, "I only know this because I supply them with weapons and inktanks to protect inkopolis. Recently cuttlefish has come to me and told me about a new program that he wants to run within squidbeak splatoon. He wants to help newbies like you with their turfing skills. Go and see them. I'm sure that they'd love to have you!" Sheldon said. "Alright… if you say so…" Oliver mused. After playing with his n-zap '89 for a little while, he went back to the plaza to see that it was already getting dark. He saw two shadows streaking towards the sewer. They stopped and talked to Judd before disappearing down the grate. Oliver looked at the grate and went over to it. Curious, he transformed into his squid form and fell through it.

When he landed, he landed on a very hard stone way with sparse foliage. There was a shack on one side beside it. It was oddly daytime here, even though in inkopolis it was getting nighttime already. He heard giggles and ink being shot. When he got up, he saw a very old inkling, with his head raised with authority. "Hey there sonny! What are you doing here?" the old inkling asked. "I'm looking for an inkling named cuttlefish. Sheldon sent me to be trained as an agent…" Oliver started to say when cuttlefish suddenly got up in his face. "Are you a newbie? Why do you want to join us?" cuttlefish asked. "Well… I need to be trained in my turfing skills and I would like to help…" Oliver said. Cuttlefish nodded and went towards the shack. He then went in and came out second later, carrying clothes. "Right. From this moment on, you will be known as agent 4. Good luck as you serve the greater good in squidbeak splatoon. And you will be required to call me capt'n cuttlefish." Cuttlefish proudly said. "Alright…. are there other agents other than me?" Oliver asked. Capt'n cuttlefish motioned over his shoulder. "Come along! Come and meet your fellow agents!" he said.

They went over to a big building and went in. inside, they saw a big turf war area. "The agents built this themselves! It's to hone their skills while battling the Octarians! I approve of it of course! Now, follow!" the capt'n said. Oliver followed capt'n cuttlefish around the turf war area until he saw three girls. Two of them were chasing the other one and coming up on both sides of her. The girl splatted the one that was coming up on her left side and kept on running. The girl on her right side splatted her with her roller, looking disappointed. "Anna! We have been over this before! Even though you can't see out of that right eye, it doesn't mean that I won't go easy on that side!" the inkling yelled. Oliver could see that the inkling had black tentacles with pink tips. She wore a beanie with a star on it on top of her head. She also wore a pink t-shirt and bright pink shoes. She also wore sunglasses on her face as well. She caught Oliver's attention and held it. He started to feel butterflies in his tummy as a blush crept over his face as he watched her walk gracefully towards the spawn area. There, she met the other two girls and started to get ready for another training session.

However, before they could do anything, the captain called out to them. "Agents! Come up here! I have someone I want you three to meet!" cuttlefish shouted. The three girls looked up at him and they went to where Oliver and the captain was. "What is it gramps?" a girl with whitish-grey tentacles asked. "I want you to meet a new agent. Agent 4. His name is…. What's your name, sonny?" the captain asked. "My name is Oliver, sir." Oliver said. "Introduce yourselves. Train him to be an agent. Go on missions with him. That is all I ask for." the capt'n ordered the agents before he left to his shack again. "right. Oliver, my name's Anna and I am agent 3. Nice to meet ya!" Anna said, shaking hands with Oliver. "This is Callie and Marie- oops! Sorry girls!" Anna yelped, covering her mouth. Callie chuckled and shook her head. "It's alright Anna. Anyways, I'm Callie and I am agent 1. And this salty squid is Marie and she's agent 2! Nice to meet ya squiddo!" Callie exclaimed in excitement. "Geez Callie! I didn't want you to introduce me! But oh well, nice to meet you Oliver. And I hope that your training will be as great as you imagine it to be." Marie warmly said.


End file.
